


Моя версия "Оно 2"

by WhaleMediocrity



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhaleMediocrity/pseuds/WhaleMediocrity
Summary: Это моя версия Оно 2. В ней смешанны фильм, книга и моя больная фантазия. Приятного прочтения.Примечания: у автора шизофрения последней степени, аутизм и слабоумие, так что читать сие произведение или нет только ваш выбор.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	Моя версия "Оно 2"

Все неудачники приехали в Дерри (Стэнли жив и тоже приехал) они разгромили ресторан табуреткой, после чего все собирались свалить, но Майк сгрёб Билла в охапку и чем-то упорол из-за чего он увидел как зародилось это рыжее чмо. После этого Билли уговорил всех остаться. Все пошли гулять по городу видя свои страхи. Ричарду оно сказало что он гей. Билла чуть не затянули в канализацию. Бен убегал от горящей Бев, а потом Пеннивайз предлагал ему пососаться. Беверли атаковала голая бабка. Перекошенная баба опять пыталась обсосать Стэна. А Эдди вообще обблевала какая-то ебака. После возвращения в отель Генри проткнул ебало Эдика ножом. после этого они пошли в этот заброшенный дом на Нейболт. Спустившись в канализацию они прошли к предыдущему месту столкновения с клоуном. Там было полно воды, а в середине находилось возвышение над водой с люком посередине. Именно туда они и направлялись. Когда мальчики забрались на это возвышение, а Бев ещё оставалась в воде. Внезапно из воды вылезла голая бабка и с криком «ПОРА ТОНУТЬ» утащила ее под воду. Рич, Майк, Бен и Билл кинулись за ней, с трудом забирая Беверли из лап этой хуйни. Забравшись назад они увидели слегка охуевшие лица Стэна и Эдди.

— Куда дальше Майк? — спросил Билли — Ты же не собираешься лезть в этот колодец?

— Именно туда мы и направляемся — ответил Майк и начал спускаться в эту дыру. Все последовали за ним, но Эдди замотал головой из стороны в сторону когда настала его очередь.

— Рич я не смогу, — сказал он. — Вы все умрёте из-за меня.

— Эдс, ответь мне кто в 13 лет победил гребаного клоуна? — Спросил Ричи.

— Ну, я — неуверенно ответил он.

— Запомни, ты сильнее чем кажешься — закончил Рич похлопав его по плечу.

— Держи Эдди, оно убивает монстров — сказала Беверли вручая ему штырь от забора. — Правда?

— Если поверишь — ответила она.

***

Пробравшись в логово Пеннивайза они вошли в центр какой-то хуевины. Это было что-то на подобии кратора от упавшей звезды. Майк поставил корзинку в центр этой штуки и зажёг ее. Все покидали в этот огонь артефакты и начали хором произносить «Обратим свет во тьму» чтобы убить Пеннивайза. Но как обычно нихуяшеньки не получилось и из ниоткуда появилося это рыжее чмо в облике паука, которое чуть не убило Майкла.

Ричи и Эдди забежали в пещеру в конце которой были 3 двери как 27 лет назад на Нейболт. Ричи подумав, что это обман открыл дверь с надписью «Очень страшно». Как только он включил свет из угла выбежали ноги блять. Рич мгновенно захлопнул ее подходя к двери с надписью «Совсем не страшно», а Эдди последовал за ним. Открыв ее они увидели маленькую собачку. — О да, я больше не поведусь на эту хрень, это мерзкий страшный монстр.

— Я знаю все твои примочки сучонок. Скажи ему сидеть.

— Сидеть. Ты посмотри, слушается.

— Как мило. Хороший мальчик. — сказал Рич. Внезапно это милое создание превратилося в какую-то ебаку. В это время у Беверли и Бена Бев очутилась в исписанной кабинке школьного толчка и тут она стала заполняться кровищей, а в кабинку стали ломиться Грета, Генри и ее батя. Бен очутился в «логове» неудачников. Он поднялся на ноги, как со всех сторон стала осыпаться земля. Когда она достигла груди парня сверху появилось чмо в рыжем парике. Он закрыл люк выкрикнув пару оскорблений. Оказавшись по шею в земле он тянулся к люку выкрикивая строки из своего «стиха» написанного 27 лет назад. В этот момент Беверли выбила дверь схватив Бена за руку и потянула на себя. Мгновение, и они снова находятся в пещере, а Беверли оказывается повалена Беном на земле.

— Так это ты написал — сказала она, как вдруг раздался крик Майкла.

Вернёмся к Балаболу и Спагедварду

— В следующий раз пойдем туда где просто страшно — сказал Ричард.

— В сЛеДуЮщИй РаЗ? — воскликнул Эд.

Выбежав из пещеры Ричард увидел что это чмо собирается сожрать майка. Сыграем в правду или действие. Крикнул Рич кинув в него камень узнай правду ты мерзкий слизняк, да вот так потанцуем… Но Рич не успел договорить и он поднял его в воздух. Выйдя из пещеры Эдди мягко говоря охуел. Взял штырь от забора и нашептывая «убивает монстров если поверишь» швырнул его прямо в пасть к Пенни в следствии чего он упал на выросток из земли который проткнул его насквозь.

— Охренеть! — проорал Эдик — Рич, Рич! — опомнился он — да да очнулся приятель. Кажется я его уделал. Я грохнул его кажется и и вправду грохнул его.

— Чщщщщщ.Я горжусь тобой, мамина детка — проговорил Ричард и Эдди впился в его губы. Их языки сплетались в поцелуе на протяжении минуты. Оторвавшись от Ричи Эдди оставил поцелуй на его щеке прошептав что любит его. Он поднялся, помогая Ричарду встать. Они направились к ребятам которые все ещё пребывали в нехилом таком ахуе.

— Ну и хули вы встали? — практически прокричал Рич — Шо будем делать, дамочки?

— Нам не победить его пока он такой огромный. Нужно его как-нибудь уменьшить. — предложила Беверли.

— Каждый подчиняется законам той формы в которой обитает. — вспомнил Майк.

— Точно! — воскликнула рыжая. — Помните мы перелезали через узкую пещеру, когда направлялись сюда? Если мы сможем провести его за собой, то ему придется уменьшиться чтобы пролезть там. Тогда у нас появится шанс убить его!

— Бев, ты гений — воскликнул Билл приобняв её.

*Внезапный приступ ревности от Стэна и Бена*

Они побежали к выходу, но перед ними как из неоткуда появился клоун.

— БЛЯТЬ! Ну как обычно, как же меня заебало это рыжее чмо. Слыш ты уебок, а ну иди… АЙ — ругался Ричард, но не успел договорить, потому что получил угрозу от Эдика и удар в ребро.

— Хммммммммм. Как заставить кого-то уменьшиться? — озвучил мысли вслух Майк.

— Заставить его в это поверить — ответила Беверли.

*Акт гнобления бедного клоуна*

Майк вместе с неудачниками приближался к Пеннивайзу, который был размером не больше пятилетнего ребенка пяти лет. Он потянул руку к его грудной клетке. Клоун пытался сопротивляться, что получалось очень плохо, так как он раза в три точно, был меньше Майка и в разы слабее. Майк вырвал сердце из его груди подходя к неудачникам, но не разрывая зрительный контакт с Пенни. Все положили ладошки на руку Майка и стали сжимать их.

* Ну кароче убили они клоуна и вылезли из канализации и попиздовали мыца на карьер На карьере Билл сидит на камне, а на его груди рыдает Стэн который минут 5 назад чуть не сбил его с ног от радости (ох уж этот менструальный цикл...). А Ричард сидит рядом прижимая к себе Эдика. Беверли подходит к обрыву скидывая с себя одежду и прыгает в воду. Все последовали за ней. Они плескались в воде как тогда, 27 лет назад, когда Беверли присоединилась к клубу неудачников.

— Бля ребят, я где-то просрал очки. Нихуя не видно. — сказал Рич.

— Я их вижу — говорит Беверли утягивая Бена под воду.

Взяв в руку очки они начали всплывать, но Бен притянул ее к себе целуя в губы. Они всплывают, после чего подходят к Ричи обнимая его все присоединяются к ним.

— Господи ребята, вы самые охуенные расплывчатые пятна в моей жизни.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
